femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Taran Hathaway (Damaged)
'Taran Hathaway '(Merritt Patterson) was the main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Damaged. History When Taran was a child, she witnessed her mother having an affair with a man named Sam Luck, who was surprised to find out she had a daughter. After that, Sam broke off his relationship with Taran's mother, causing her marriage to fall apart. The depression eventually drove the woman to suicide, with the young Taran finding her in the bathtub after she shot herself. Since then, Taran grew to be a distraught and unhappy teen--and became vengeful against Sam, whom she blamed for her mother's tragic death. Events Taran got her chance to get revenge when she moved into the house across the street from Sam, who had since married a woman named Kate and become a high school English teacher. Taran acted pleasantly towards both Kate and Sam, intentionally baiting the latter with sexual advances. She also enrolled at the high school Sam taught at and became a student in his class, surprising Sam. To further her agenda, Taran stole Sam's car and let him use his father's car, since he was constantly away on business. She also attempted to flirt with Sam while he helped her fix a broken sink. Taran then went about destroying Sam's career by hacking the tablets he used in class to send pornography to his class. The two then went bowling and Taran gave him a Rolex watch as a gift, briefly earning Sam the suspicions of his friend and business partner Dax that he was stealing money from their business account (with Taran being the real thief). Taran then bought the diner Sam and Dax were working on together under Sam's name, breaking their friendship. Taran's more sinister acts included killing Sam's dog and getting him fired by accusing him of sexual harassment. Kate tried to convince Sam that Taran was behind their lives being destroyed, but Sam refused to believe her. While Same was out, Kate began uncovering Taran's secrets and broke into her house to find evidence, uncovering a drawer containing all the evidence of her evil deeds. Taran then arrived soon after and Kate tried to get out, but was eventually caught by the villainess, who killed her with a hammer. Taran faked a note to Sam, saying that Kate was leaving him, and a disheartened Sam came to her for comfort, eventually leading to a sexual tryst between them. Afterwards, Taran accused Sam of having raped her and screamed for him to leave. Later on, Sam followed Taran to a dock where the psychotic teen pulled a gun out on Sam, briefly threatening suicide before allowing Sam to disarm her. She then broke down and revealed her motivation for destroying Sam's life before Sam discovered Kate's bloodied corpse in the trunk of his car. Sam pointed the gun at Taran, who tried to goad him into shooting her before the police (having been called by Sam) arrived and ordered Sam to drop the gun. He then turned around brandishing the gun, causing the police to shoot Sam dead. Taran then played the victim, saying that Sam had killed Kate and was trying to kill her as well. Gallery Taran Hathaway meets.jpg|Taran "meeting" Sam Taran Hathaway sink.jpg|Taran trying to seduce Sam Taran Hathaway outside.jpg|Taran outside the Luck household, hair matted Taran Hataway Kate.jpg|Kate hiding from Taran Taran Hathaway seducing.jpg|Taran seducing Sam Taran Hathaway gun.png|Taran pointing a gun at Sam Taran Hathaway at gunpoint.png|Sam turning the gun onto Taran Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini